


a thousand thundering thrills await me

by Madfalldyn



Series: you're poison [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Lap Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Klara wants to try something new with Victor, but the last thing he expects is to have her pissing herself on his lap.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Series: you're poison [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808884
Kudos: 13





	a thousand thundering thrills await me

“Are you serious?” Klara asks, incredulous. “I had no  _ idea _ you were such a little perv.”

“That’s sort of surprising,” Victor answers, “After all the things you’ve taught me.”

“Oh, ha ha, but this was  _ before _ I got my hooks in you, wasn’t it?” Klara says, rolling her eyes. “Don’t try and turn this around on me, on your loving girlfriend. You had such a twisted little mind, even then. But don’t worry, I’m not complaining.”

“Yeah, well, I just couldn’t get that thought out of my head then. Sometimes I still think about it,” Victor admits, his blush deepening. 

“Oh, I bet. I bet you were laying in your room that night, jerkin’ off, wishing you’d gotten a whiff of Klara’s shorts. It’s flattering, I’ve gotta admit,” Klara taunts Victor, and the way he looks off to the side, falling silent, let her know she hit the mark. “Wow, you really did, huh?”

“Well, yeah. I couldn’t get you out of my mind,” Victor admits, his face so warm he wonders if it won’t melt off. “I just, kept thinking. I knew you hadn’t so much as touched that uniform yet, but I wished you had. I really, really did.”

“No wonder you were so easy, wow. You’re sure a pathetic champion, aren’t you?” Klara asks, giggling. “You’ve gotten way more than a whiff of Klara by now, though, haven’t ya?”

“Like you said, one dose of Klara poison and there’s no turning back,” Victor responds, and he really doesn’t think he’ll be turning back any time soon. If ever. 

“As if I’d let it stop at one dose,” Klara taunts, pushing Victor down onto the bed. She follows after him, pressing her lips to his, as he supports the two of them. She settles onto his lap, grinding against him a bit, before breaking the kiss. “Don’t change the subject though, ‘kay? You’re pathetic, and I bet you’d like  _ anything _ I’d do to you, wouldn’t you?”

“So far, yeah,” Victor answers, looking away. Hearing Klara talk to him like this is a new thrill, but he’s already eager for more.

“Is that so? You’ll just take anything I dish out?” Klara continues, seeming to build to something. “You promise?”

“Yeah, I promise,” Victor answers, nodding. Finally, Klara seems to relax a bit. 

“Good, I wanna try something new today,” she explains, “So just let me take the lead.”

Victor doesn’t answer, but lets his hands fall to his sides, relaxing as Klara grinds against him. Having her on his lap is heaven, with the heat of her body pressing against him, and Victor feels like the luckiest man alive. She smiles down at him, and he watches her as she works her body against his, watching as her expression slowly shifts. Her smile fades, and she seems a bit troubled, before she softly whimpers.

“Ah, finally…” she murmurs, and Victor isn’t sure what’s going on. Suddenly, he feels a wet warmth, seeping through his uniform. He looks down, surprised to see a wet patch growing on the front of Klara’s shorts, and then, on his uniform. Klara sighs, happily, leaning forward, resting her head on his shoulder. “Guess I was a bit nervous.”

Klara’s pissing herself. Klara is pissing herself, on top of him, and getting him soaked in the process. One second, she was grinding on him, now she’s completely still, but the flow doesn’t stop for another moment. Finally finished, she moans, and starts grinding again. Victor is surprised to find himself still hard, surprised nothing about this situation lessened his arousal. In fact, if he’s not mistaken, he’s even more aroused at the feeling of wet warmth that spreads across his lap.

“K-Klara?” he asks, not able to think of anything else.

“Mhm, what is it?” she replies, picking up her pace. The added wetness has made her efforts feel even more incredible, and Victor isn’t sure how much of this he can take.

“Did you just… piss yourself?” he asks, finally, knowing he sounds ridiculous.

“All over both of us, yes,” she answers, “But I don’t hear you complaining, huh? You really are so  _ pathetic _ .”

“I didn’t know I-” Victor starts, but she cuts him off.

“Didn’t know you loved being pissed on? Imagine if news of  _ that _ got out,” Klara teases, “You’ll have to keep me quiet now, huh?”

In order to do just that, Victor reaches up, pulling Klara into another kiss. While they kiss, Klara continues grinding on him, his soaked uniform pressed against him. The two of them are an absolute mess, and the bed is as well, but luckily they can switch to Klara’s room while Victor puts things in the wash. Keeping two separate rooms at the Dojo has its advantages, but now isn’t the time to worry about that anyway. 

Eventually, Klara pulls back, breaking the kiss as she stands. She begins tugging her shorts down, and her panties with them. Not before Victor catches a glimpse of just how soaked they are, a sight he didn’t know he needed to see so badly. He joins her in undressing, getting his soaked shorts and uniform out of the way, so that Klara can climb back onto his lap. With practiced ease, she sinks down onto him, moaning as he fills her. 

“This is getting to be almost too easy,” Klara says, “I remember when you could hardly figure out what to do with me.”

“I don’t know that I’m really that much better, honestly,” Victor admits, “I just try and keep up.”

Klara falls into a frantic rhythm, fucking Victor as hard as she can manage without tiring herself out. She’s tried not to show it, but it would seem that wetting herself on top of Victor turned her on just as much as it did him. Victor can tell the dampness of her cunt isn’t just from being soaked in piss, and for some reason, he’s glad this is something they can share. Every new thing Klara introduces him to is a new thrill for them to share, and he feels himself getting more and more lost in her.

Klara knows exactly how to drive him wild, and teaches him what to do to her. Even now, she rides him frantically, desperately, driving both of them closer and closer to the edge. It’s all Victor can do to hold on to her hips, steadying her as she rides bounces on his lap. She’s moaning his name, crying out, and he does his best to last. He wants Klara to enjoy herself as much as possible, so he refuses to give in this easily. 

He watches her face, always so alluring as she loses herself to pleasure, and he watches the way her body moves, completely transfixed by her, and trying to distract himself from his imminent climax. The last thing he expects is to outlast her. They’ve been at this for quite some time, but Victor never manages to last longer than Klara. Always, he finishes first, having to finish Klara off by hand or by mouth, which he doesn’t mind at all.

“Ah, Victor!” Klara cries out, and he can feel her body tighten up around him. She sinks down onto him, trembling as she comes. Her climax crashes over her, and she tips forward, falling against him as she rides out her orgasm. It’s such a shock that all of Victor’s efforts to hold on are cast aside, the feeling of her coming while he’s inside of her proving to be more than he can take.

He murmurs her name, again and again, as he comes. She wraps her arms around him, as his seed spills into her, the two of them locked together in ecstasy for a moment. There’s a lot to clean up, and Victor knows that’s going to fall on his shoulders, but for now, he just wants to enjoy being so close to Klara.

“I guess we both really like that, huh?” Klara asks, finally. “I’m glad you ended up being into that, too.”

“You seemed a bit worried, Klara. You must like that a lot,” Victor says, not really asking.

“Yeah, I do. So, thanks. Now get this cleaned up, I’m going back to my room. Hopefully you’re up for more once you get that done, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
